1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a meeting is frequently conducted by projecting contents stored in a PC (i.e., a personal computer) and the like on a projector. The projector is portable, and setting information of the projector such as brightness, color depth, a color shade and the like has to be set in accordance with an environment of a meeting room used in the meeting. In response to this, a technology is already known that automatically controls the setting information at a proper setting suitable for a location of the projector when using the projector.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-243845 (which is hereinafter called “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technology that automatically controls setting information at a setting suitable for a location of a projector when using the projector by preliminarily storing location information of the projector and setting information at the location, and by reading the setting information corresponding to the location of the projector when using the projector. In Patent Document 1, the utilized location information is arrangement information of the projector, and the setting such as compensation of a projected image is performed based on the location or an inclination of the projector.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-299148 (which is hereinafter called “Patent Document 2”) discloses a technology that creates print setting information based on general information (e.g., schedule information) stored in a server in a MFP (i.e., Multifunction Peripheral).
However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 do not assume that the projector uses the setting information of another projector when automatically controlling the setting information of its own projector.
On the other hand, in automatically controlling the setting information of its own, if utilizing the setting information of another projector, the projector can set the setting information of its own to be suitable for the usage environment more quickly.